a Adalisk with friends(Chapter 3 of Legacy Untold)
by TripplePoint
Summary: Continuing on with Metalus and ShadowSpark's quest of fun and meeting new things and getting into awkward moments


So as time past Metalus and ShadowSpark became great friends, but Metalus always went back to ShardSong in the cave because their family. One day out in the field

"Hay Metalus, You want to meet someone cool?" ShadowSpark nods,  
>"Uhh, Why not" Metalus said as he ran after ShadowSpark.<p>

In another part of the field a lone dragon stood in the middle of nowhere,

"What is keeping ShadowSpark so long I need to go back to training" he mumbles to himself,  
>"What could be so great that my training had to be put on hold" he thought.<p>

Only moments later ShadowSpark came running to Collar with Metalus right behind him. Collar glares at ShadowSpark,

"So what is so great that I had to stop my training.", Collar stops and leans to the side to see metalus beter.  
>"And who might You be?" Collar asks. before Metalus could get a word out ShadowSpark jumped in,<br>"This is Metalus, he's a new guy, kind of shy, but still great"Collar stare at him and then back to Metalus.

Still staring at Metalus, Collar asks ShadowSpark

"OH, so where is the great thing then?".  
>"Duh, your looking at him" ShadowSpark says.<br>"WHAT!? you stopped my training to meet this.. this.. dragon" he scolds ShadowSpark.  
>"I don't even know him, I haven't even seen him in the city. How is he so great then?" Collar continues to lecture him.<p>

At that time Metalus felt more and more uncomfortable, thinking of just going back to the cave and calling it a day, but then he sees ShadowSparks face and it looks like he is in deep thought.

"Uhh, well... I don't know he's just great I think". Collar losses it and turns around saying  
>"Ug, I'm going back to train, I suggest you do the same, Seeing that you are weak in a combat situation".<p>

Collar then Flies away towards the city. Metalus looks at ShadowSpark just before he turns, but he could not move a muscle before ShadowSpark turns towards him,

"Well.. don't pay any attention to him. he's just a dragon filled with pride that the ancestors know where he gets it".  
>"Soo.. he's always like that" Metalus asks,<br>"Yip, but enough of him. Lets just enjoy the rest of the day" ShadowSpark proposed,  
>and Metalus nods.<p>

And so the day does by where ShadowSpark shows all the neat things around Warfang, but not inside because Metalus still refuses to go into the city without ShardSong. As time comes closer to lunch time ShadowSpark tells Metalus to wait there, and he'll do get some food. A while later ShadowSpark comes back with lots of food, from fruit to meat, he had everything.

"WOW, isn't it a bit too much" Metalus asks,  
>"Oh, its not just for me and you" He answers.<br>"Then who else?" Metalus asks, wondering who ShadowSpark will bring next,  
>"Does ShardSong ring a bell" he riddles him,<br>"What? Is my Mom really coming?" Metalus jumps almost out of joy,  
>"No dummy, After we eat what's left you can take to her" ShadowSpark says.<br>"Oh, geez thanks ShadowSpark". They continue to eat,

Metalus has never eaten so much and that tasted so good. After they've eaten almost too much, Metalus got the rest, but ShadowSpark also grabs a few and they take off.

"uhh, where are we going" asks ShadowSpark,  
>"What, back to the cave where else" Metalus replies,<br>"Oh, OK" ShadowSpark roles his eyes.

They fly a couple of minutes to the cave, just before the cave entrance was visible Metalus spotted a green and brown dragon flying away from the cave, And the dragon looked very familiar, but he could not place where. As they landed and entered the cave with the food to see ShardSong in deep thought.

"Hi mom, I bought two things with me" Metalus says as he leans over to look at ShardSong.

Metalus stops and looks at her seeing that she's in deep thought

"uhh, ShadowSpark let's just leave the food here and..." Metalus was then interrupted by ShardSong as she jumps in to ask  
>"So your not going to join in and eat?",<br>"uhh, No we already had some" Metalus jumps.  
>"We?" ShardSong asks,<br>"Ah, ShadowSpark's here too" Metalus said,  
>"Sup, ma'am" ShadowSpark shows himself.<br>"Oh, OK" ShardSong then slowly goes back into deep thought.  
>"Uh, hay, ShadowSpark lets go" Metalus says and after whispers to him<br>"This is getting awkward".

Metalus and ShadowSpark then left the cave and after a few minutes descended to the ground and ShadowSpark stops and looks around.

"What's wrong?" Metalus asks.  
>"waaaait for it... waaait for it" ShadowSpark stretches the tension.<br>"There you are" a familiar voice comes from behind them.

They turn around to see Collar coming from a distance.

"Yip, just in time" ShadowSpark points out,  
>"On time?" Metalus asks confusingly.<br>"Yeah, he always tries to get me to do training" ShadowSpark mocks him,  
>"I told you, you should be training" Collar starts preaching,<br>"Yeah, yeah" ShadowSpark roles his eyes.  
>"Hay ShadowSpark, What training are you doing?" Metalus asks quietly but Collar hears him and answers him<br>"Normal training to strengthen willpower and body",  
>"The rest will be here soon, then we're all going to train" Collar adds,<br>"Whoa, all of them?" ShadowSpark asks.  
>"Yeah we're all here" a voice comes from the side.<p>

Metalus turns to see three dragons coming towards them. Metalus slowly tries to back off and run when ShadowSpark stops him,

"It'll be fine".

And so ShadowSpark started to introduce them...


End file.
